


*Unnamed*

by AceWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, sick suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceWrites/pseuds/AceWrites
Summary: In the morning Suga realizes he's not feeling well, but ignores it, regretting it later in the day.





	1. The first few hours of the day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> My name is Ace and this is my very first fanfic! 
> 
> Since english is not my native language the wording might be awkward at times, so I apologize! Feel free to correct me, I would appreciate it! (I think it's also a bit fast paced, but i'll try to work on it!)
> 
> For now, I hope you enjoy it. :)

__

5:45AM - Waking up

It just keeps getting harder to get up in the morning. Sure, could be because I keep going to sleep late, but hell I have to study!

_What time is it anyway? Ah… Great… Morning practice starts in 15 minutes. Maybe I can skip? No… Daichi would kill me. And because I woke up rather late, I can’t have breakfast. Oh well, better get ready._

I get out of bed and walk to my closet and take out my Volleyball gear and changed into it. Suddenly I notice that I’m rather dizzy. _Perfect. Just. Perfect_. I walk out of my room and to the front door. “I’m off..” I murmur. No one is home anyway. Mom is at work for the week and Dad? Hell if I know. Taking my earphones out of my pocket I plug them into my phone and start my music.

At some point I must’ve spaced out, considering I didn’t notice Daichi creeping up on me. He took out one of my earbuds and put it into his ear. I glare at him. “Mornin’…” “Good morning, Koushi.” He smiles. _Oh god, why is he so attractive. Please help me._

I accepted my crush for him a long time ago. It’s very unlikely he’ll ever return it. He has a crush on Michimya-san after all...

We continue to walk in silence until we reach the gym. Daichi felt around his pockets before he looked at me. “Do… Do you have the keys? “ He asked. I shook my head, “Did you give it to Tanaka maybe? Or Coach Ukai?” I asked, sitting down on the porch in front of the gym door. “No???? I don’t think so at least.” He tilted his head in thought. “Either way, let’s wait for Coach Ukai, he has at least a spare key.” He shrugged and sat down beside me, giving me one of his smiles. I couldn’t help but smile back. “Alright.”

Five minutes later Coach Ukai arrived. “Well, you two are early. Good morning.” He said with a yawn. “Good Morning.” We replied. “The others will probably arrive sho-“ Suddenly there was screaming coming from the clubrooms.  The three of us looked over there, rather confused until we saw Hinata and Kageyama running toward us, Hinata just a tiny bit faster. “ I WIN!!! “ He shouted. “No you didn’t! You had a head start, dumbass!” Kageyama retorted. I giggled. “Now, now you two! It’s early in the morning, calm down will you?” they stared at me before nodding. They still continued. With a sigh, Coach Ukai opened up the gym. “Go in and get things ready.” “Ossu!”

 

7AM – Halfway trough practice.

 

The dizziness from earlier was back, but it was way worse. I had a feeling I had to throw up or I would black out. Either way, I don’t want that. “Suga watch out!” _What? Oh right, practice game._ I look up seeing the ball fly to me. Who ever received: Nice receive. I put up my hands and take a quick look around and noticing that Daichi is ready for a spike. “Daichi!” I yelled, before tossing. _…I don’t think the room should be spinning. And why is everything getting darker?_ “Suga(-san!)” “Koushi!” I heard several people call my name before passing out.

 

 

 


	2. In the nurse office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos<3
> 
>  
> 
> So I tried to make this a bit slower paced, and I think I succeeded? I hope so...
> 
>  
> 
> Also, for now the updates are probably semi-daily. Maybe? It depends on how fast I write a chapter.. So.. Yeah.. I guess, semi-daily.

 

9:15 AM – Nurses office.

 

With a groan I wake up. Slowly, I open my eyes. _Where..? I glance around the room. All white. Must be the nurses office. But why? And how did I get here? What even happened…?_

 

My thoughts were interrupted by the nurse entering. “Ah, Sugawara-kun. Good to see you’re awake. How do you feel? Do you know where you are and how much do you remember from what happened?” She sits down on a chair besides the bed. As I try to get up, I stop halfway before laying down again and frowning. “I’m still dizzy, my head hurts, my throat feels heavy…. I… I actually don’t know what happened?” I look at her, confused and hoping she would tell me what happened. “Well, I don’t know the exact details. All I know that you’ve fainted due to a mixture of mild fever and exhaustion and were carried in here.” She smiles at me. _Why… Why is she smiling at me like that? Wait, **carried?**_ “What? I really, don’t know what happened… Do you know the name of the person that carried me?” She taps her chin and looks up, humming. “I think it was Sawamura-kun? He was also followed by a scary looking guy.” “ ….Asahi? Wait.. **Daichi** carried me?”I blushed. Seeing that the nurse grinned. “Yes, Sawamura-kun carried you. And that’s the name of the scary guy? Both of them seemed very worried y’know? By the way, the break is about to start and Sawamura-kun said he’d be checking in.” She stood up, smiling at me once more. “I’ll be in the next room if you need me.” And she left.

 

Not even five minutes later Daichi entered. He looked relieved to see me up. “Ah, You’re awake! You okay? Does anything hurt? Do you need water? Should I get the- “ “Woah there, Daichi. Calm down. I’m okay, no need to fuss over me like that.” I couldn’t surpress a giggle. “You’re not fine, Koushi. You fainted.” “Oh… Yeah, about that? I kind of don’t remember what exactly happened, mind reminding me?” “You don’t remember? Well, you were pretty out of it.” He sat down on a chair that is beside my bed. I lay down on my side so I could see him better. _~~(And totally not to stare at his beautiful face what)~~_ “Well, apperantly you have a fever and you are very exhausted. Were you feeling okay when you got up this morning?” I think for a moment. “Well, I was more tired than usual and a bit dizzy, but other than that I felt fine. “  He looks at me worried. _What’s that look for?_ “Koushi, I keep telling you, if you don’t feel well don’t participate in training. You passed out in the middle of a training game. Everyone is worried. They’re refusing to leave the gym until they know you’re fine.” “Oh? They’re not listing to you for once? That’s rare, wish I could see it.” He frowns. “Haha, very funny. Anyway, the nurse said that you should stay home for a few days. And since I know neither of your parents are home – I’ll be staying with you. “He gives me a reassuring smile. _What._ “Wait – What about your parents? Do they know? Won’t they be worried?” He gives me a dismissive hand gesture. “It’s fine, I called them earlier. Mom’ll get us after school and drive us to your house. My parents don’t mind.” He shrugs. “They even wanted you to stay at ours, but you’ll need rest. So it’s better if we stay at yours.” _I guess that makes sense. His parents apperantly see me like a son and as such, they would fuss over me. I mean, they even come into his room every 30 minutes to check on us if we’re studying._ I stare at him for a moment. “Well… Thank you.” “Of course, everything for you!” I smile. The school bell rings. “Well then, I’ll be going back to class. You stay here and rest some more. You’ve still got a few hours before we’re leaving. So, sleep a bit. And don’t worry about the others coming to you too much. I’m keeping a close eye on Asahi, Ennoshita is holding back the rest right now. So, I’ll see you later.” He waves at me and leaves the room.

_…Poor Ennoshita. What did he do to deserve that? But I guess, they have everything under control so no reason to worry. So, I guess I’ll sleep a bit._ With a smile on my face, I close my eyes and slip into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's the end of the second chapter! I hope it was ok!
> 
> Please do:  
> -Leave a review  
> -Correct my grammar  
> -Tell me what tags/rating to add 
> 
> I'll go ahead and work on the third chapter now~

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it????
> 
> Please do:
> 
> -Leave a review  
> -Tell me what tags/rating to add   
> \- Correct my grammar 
> 
> I'll go back to writing now o:


End file.
